digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 23, 2002 (En:) November 14, 2002 |continuity= }} Takuya barely manages to regain control of BurningGreymon, creating reluctance to use it again. This leads to problems when Gigasmon kidnaps Tommy and immobilizes everyone else. Summary is still out of control as and attempt to stop him from rampaging. , , Zoe, and Tommy, incapable of fighting, begin to flee, but Tommy begins to hate being useless. Remembering how he used to be bullied, Tommy resolves to finally do something and tries to talk BurningGreymon down. BurningGreymon grabs Tommy and tries to hurt him, but Tommy tells him that real courage isn't fighting bullies in fear but just standing up to them, and when Tommy begins to cry, BurningGreymon remembers that they're friends. He puts Tommy down and returns to being Takuya, crying. Once the group has recovered and returned to human form, they decide to find again to regain their lost Spirits. They begin to travel through a forest with strange roots. They come upon a maze of roots that end in several Xs and one O. They decide to take the maze, and Takuya and Tommy end up in the O and the others end up in Xs. Those in the Xs suddenly get trapped in mud, and as Tommy and Takuya try to help them out, Grumblemon appears. Takuya threatens to spirit evolve into BurningGreymon, but Grumblemon points out that it's only a threat if he can control his beast spirit. Because he is defenseless, Tommy climbs a tree while Takuya spirit evolves into . Grumblemon becomes Gigasmon and after a brief skirmish, Gigasmon snatches up Tommy. Agunimon begins to chase him in the treetops, but Gigasmon knocks him to the ground and Takuya returns to his human form. Koji realizes that a human spirit can't stand up to a beast spirit and tells Takuya to become BurningGreymon. Although he is initially afraid to do so, Zoe reminds him of what Tommy said. He decides to beast spirit evolve and becomes BurningGreymon again. He rescues Tommy from Gigasmon and while Tommy goes to help the others, Takuya continues to fight. He slide evolves to Agunimon and leads Gigasmon out of the forest. No longer afraid of burning down the forest, Takuya changes back to BurningGreymon and attacks Gigasmon, knocking the Fractal Code out of him. He returns Tommy's spirit to him and steals the Beast Spirit of Earth. He attempts to get Zoe's spirit back, but Grumblemon escapes and returns to his hideout. There, it is revealed that the other four Legendary Warriors are in fact working under . Featured Characters (4) * (4) |c9= *' ' (1) * (2) * (3) * (9) * (10) * (11) *' ' (14) *' ' (15) * (16) * (17) * (18) * (19) }} Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes novel, . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *"Los Arboles" is Spanish for "the trees". The title literally translates to "Fear and Loathing in the Trees". }} de:Tommy zeigt Mut